My Boy Roxie
by cyrodilicbrandy
Summary: Axel knows he's in love with Roxas, from almost the very first moment. And Roxas loves him back. But no one figured that Axel wasn't the only one who loved Roxas. What will happen when Roxas's long time friend Sora confesses his feelings? In the process of being edited.
1. Chapter 1

15th June:

I always thought diaries were for girls. I mean, seriously; 'OMG! HE IS SOOOO SEXY.' and all that, right? Apparently, it's supposed to relieve stress and all that jazz, help sort out your problems.

Kinda why I never really thought of writin' a diary or a journal, or whatever. But lately, all this stuff's been goin' down, and I just really don't know how to handle it.

The name's Axel, got it memorized? I guess I'll just start with the first day I really noticed him.

So there's this guy, Roxas, he's in the year below me at school. He's a real cutie, blonde spiky hair. Blushes a lot. Hangs out with his kid Sora. It's so obvious that this Sora's got the hots for Roxas, but Roxas is just so clueless. I guess that's something else I like about him. So anyway, that first day. It wasn't really a good day. I'd just 'split up' with some douche, Demyx. I made it totally obvious that we weren't actually in a relationship. Shit, I don't think I'm ready for that kinda stuff. So I wasn't really in a good mood, justs sittin' by myself in the cafeteria and whatever, when this kid I've never really seen before walked in. He was with Sora, some obnoxious kid called Hayner and a couple girls, Kairi and Olette, I think.

So this guy Roxas just walks in, and I swear the way he walks, I can't even describe it. Whatever, so they're all in the cafeteria, and I can't even take my eyes off him. He does this thing where he runs his hand through his spikes, and they just spring right back up again. And his eyes... Damn, I could just swim in 'em.

Well, this is gettin' cheesy, huh?

So I figure, I've got to get to know this guy. Right then and there. So I grow my balls an' I stand up and go right over to him. His friends are all lookin' up at me like, Who the hell are you?, but I ignore them. I'm here for just one thing.

I say, 'Hey, you're Roxas, right?' and this kid nods and, would ya believe it, he blushes! It was so freakin' adorable.

So I hold out my hand and say, 'Sup? I'm Axel. Seen you around before, but I never had the opportunity to speak to you.' And he takes my hand, and geez. His hand is warm, and I swear, he's shakin'.

'Oh right.' Roxas says back, and I want him to speak more, I need to hear his voice again.

'So, ' I say, 'How about we hang out some time?' I'm feelin' cocky, right.

'S-Sure.' he stutters. He's actually stuttering. I smile at him. 'What's your last lesson, Roxas?'

He tells me it's Chem, and I tell him I'll meet him there when the bell rings. Shit! You shoulda seen the look on that kid Sora's face. If looks could kill...

So the rest of the day goes really slowly, on purpose, but when the last bell rings, I swear, nothing was faster than me. I got to Chem and I saw Roxas nervously standing there.

'Hi.' He says quietly, and my heart beats SO FAST. I swear, this kid is gonna be the death of me one day. We walk, just talking. Well, it's mostly me doing the talking, but I learned a good few things. His favorite color is red - I officially love my hair, now. His favorite band is Fall Out Boy - my boy's a scene kid, right? And he's a buddin' songwriter. He didn't tell me any of his lyrics today, but you can bet on it, I'ma make him sing for me one day. It gets to 4.30 before I realise I'm late for work. Not only is this boy gonna be the death of me, but he's also gonna be the reason why I'ma have to live in a box if it carries on like this. So I have to dash.

Geez, I hated walking away from him. God, ya know what I wanted to do before i left? Kiss him, right there, right on the street. But I didn't, cuz, you know, I mighta scared him.

And this was a few days ago. God, I ain't been thinkin' straight since, school, work, nothin' at all. Roxas had got some kinda spell on me that he don't even know about.

And soon, God, I don't care what his friends say, what that stupid lil squirt Sora thinks, I'm gonna make Roxas mine.

**A/N: I totally have no idea why I've never written an Axel fic before. Honestly, he's my fave KH guy. Roxas, Sora, and Demyx have also got special places in my heart, but Axel's right up there at the top. **

**I'm thinking it should be totally in Axel's POV, in a diary entry kind of set up. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

16th June:

I REALLY don't like that Sora squirt. He's so annoying. And you should see the looks he gives, me, JEEZ. One o' these days, he's gonna annoy the wrong person, and he's gonna get beat up. I kinda hope it's gonna be me.

Anyway, why the hell am I botherin' myself with that idiot?

I saw my boy Roxie again today, and whew! He looked so freakin' hot. But cute too. Is that even possible to be sexy and cute at the same time? I don't care, all I know is that Roxas IS. He was wearing one o' those vests, ya know, those camp-lookin' ones. It kinda had the opposite effect on Roxas, though. 'Stead o' lookin' camp, he just looked... Jeez, I can't even describe it. God, and the looks that Sora was givin' him, like he was tryna stop himself from jumping all over him, I felt like goin' over there an' smackin' that moron upside his stupid spiky head.

Mostly cause I wanted to jump all over Roxas myself.

But, whatever, that's not the point.

Point is, we spoke some more today, and this time my boy Roxas seemed a bit more confident around me. It made me feel better, ya know, cause I didn't wanna scare him off, or nothin'. He smiled at me loads, and asked me some questions about myself. I gave him honest answers, I ain't into that evasive 'well-let's-get-to-know-each-other-first' crap, ya know? I told him I work down at the coffee shop on the high street, it don't pay much, and I ain't gettin' nowhere on the career ladder, but at least I'm doin' somethin', right? He grinned at that, and said that he'd have to come there and see me work sometime.

I said, 'It ain't interestin' at all.'

Roxie just laughed, and I felt like kissin' him again, like I did yesterday. But I stopped myself. Part of me wants him to want me, the way I want him, but I'm guessin' he don't. I mean, we only started talkin' a few days ago, right?

But his laugh, oh my GAWD, I damn near came. Honest.

Then, I was shocked at this, he said, 'Well, why don't we hang out some time?' Kinda like what I said that day we met, right?

'Sure thing.' I said back, and got out my cell. 'Want my number?' I said it all casual, secretly hopin' he'd say yes, an' he did!

So, now I've got my boy's number, an' I wanna call him so bad, but I just don't wanna scare him again.

I just think that-

Wait, my cell's ringin'.

It's Roxas.

OMG.

So, Roxas wants to hang out with me this weekend. Tomorrow. I said yes, of course. I mean, I'd be stupid not to, right? I tried to be all calm and casual, like, but maybe at the end I sounded too hyper? Whatever, I don't care! I'm seein' my boy tomorrow!

So glad I don't work weekends! I dunno what he wants to do, but I sure know what I wanna do tomorrow.

Aw, JEEZ. Now I got images in my head.

...Nice images, though.


	3. Chapter 3

17th June:

Today. Was. AMAZING.

I mean. Wow.

It went exactly the kinda way I'd hoped, except for the heavy makin' out session that I was thinkin' about last night. We met at the bus stop closest to my house, and we went to the park. Kinda romantic, right? At first we was just talkin', just light stuff, 'bout the weather and all that jazz. Then somehow, an' I don't remember how, we started talkin' 'bout our love lives. I was still bein' honest with my boy, but I did leave out a few deets, like I say, I really don't wanna scare him away. I told him about some of my past lovers, though I didn't use that word. Didn't want him thinkin' I was some kinda man-whore.

Okay, so I am, but really, that's not the point. Whatever.

So, I tell him about Demyx, and that drama, and the guy before him (Zexion), and the guy before him, who was my first. I mean, okay, I've been with more guys than that, an' I'm sure everyone knows that, but those three dudes were 'relationships', I guess, and since that's what we were talkin' about, I stuck to that.

My boy Roxas was a bit flustered at that, I could see, and I was all like, crap, I've messed things up. Ya know I have a habit of doin' that. He was doin' that twitchy blushin' thing he was doing that first day we met. I ask him softly, not probin' or nothin', about how many relationships he's been in, an ' guess what?

This lil cutie o' mine is a complete virgin. He's never been in a relationship, an' he ain't even had any one night stands.

'I'm gay. I always have been.' He said, and I grinned.

'Got a good comin' out story to tell?' He chuckled and said 'Not really.'

Seems like everyone knew he was gay anyway, so he just nodded or said yes whenever someone asked him. Lucky for him, no one's given him any grief about that.

He was shocked when I said that if anyone says somethin' bad about him, he's just gotta come tell me and I'll sort them out proper for him.

He was all like. 'What?' I kinda shrugged and said, 'I like you, Roxie.'

That stunned him, and again I was like, crap, messed things up AGAIN. But then he grinned, and it was all goofy-lookin', 'Roxie?' He asked.

Yeah, that's my nick name for him. My boy Roxie. I didn't tell him about the 'my boy' bit though.

Then he took a deep breath and said. 'Listen, Axel. This might sound weird, but for some strange reason, I think I'm-' Then he stopped, and I'm starin' at him, wondering what the hell he was gonna say. So I gently encourage him to say it, right, then he starts blushin' again, and he mumbles it.

But I heard exactly what he said, so clear, it was like he's screamed it right into my ears.

'I think I'm falling in love with you, Axel.'

Then it was my turn to blush. I'm tellin' ya, I turned as red as my hair. My body just took control and I swooped down to his face and kissed him right there in the park, and OH. MY. GAWD.

It was...nope, I can't describe it. Thought I might, but I can't.

I just can't.

It was amazin'.

He froze at first, my boy Roxas, then when he kissed me back, I pulled him closer to me, and we kinda just melted together like ice cream, only so much tastier. And hotter. When we pulled apart, I was reluctant to let him go, and I started trailin' soft kisses all over his neck. He moaned softly at that, and I damn near came. What is it with this boy, that drives me so freakin' crazy?

But then he pulled away and said he had to go meet his friends for a study session. I was so close to sayin' somethin' inappropriate, like, 'Why don't you come over to my place and study me?' But I didn't, I offered to walk him to wherever he was goin'.

And then, as we were walkin' along, his hand kinda pushed its way into mine, and we were suddenly just walkin' along in public, hand in hand.

I was so freakin' happy, I couldn't keep my grin offa' my face, and nor could he. It's kinda weird. We never said in words if we were goin' out, but it damn sure does feel like it. I hope we are.

We kissed goodbye outside a' Kairi's house, and he promised to call me later.

So, here I am, layin' on my bed, just waitin'.

I'm in love. I'm so freakin' in love with him.

He text me instead, seems like his callin' credit ran out, but he's got free texts.

**Axel, I'm sorry. I can't ring but I can text. I miss you already, and I know that sounds stupid. What you up to? xx**

**Its ok, Roxie, dw bout it. It dont sound stupid, k, cause I miss u 2. Im not doin nthn. Juz writin stuff. U? xx**

**What are you writing? Are you sure it's okay? I really wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. xx**

**Yh, me 2, but its okay. Honestly. I aint tellin u wat Im writin, its private LOL. xx**

**Well, what are you doing tomorrow? It's Sunday, so I would normally be in bed all day. Aw, that's not fair. xx**

**All day? Lazy! =P But, honestly? Me 2. Did u wanna meet up? xx**

**If you wanted to, I mean. I wasn't sure if you were busy on Sundays. Apparently not. *laughing out loud* xx**

**Course I wanna. Wat else is there 2 do? xx**

**Why don't we get some coffee tomorrow and go to the park again? xx P.S. If you wanted to, I mean. We don't have to. **

**OF COURSE I WANNA. LOL, juz had 2 put that in caps, so its obvious. Wat time, Roxie? xx**

**Okay, all right, I get it! *laughing* How about 10? I could get up extra early for you. xx**

**U dont need 2 do that. Get as much sleep as u need, Roxie. xx**

**10 it is. xx**

**Im rollin' my eyes. xx**

**Good. I'm tired, Axel. You don't mind if I go? xx**

**Course not, get some sleep, you need it, k? xx**

**Okay. I miss you. Good night, Axel. xx P.S. See you tomorrow!**

**Night Roxie. I miss u 2. xx P.S. I love you.**

I didn't get a text back. He probably went to bed. I'ma go get some sleep myself too. Wanna be all bright eyed for my boy Roxie tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

18th June:

Apparently, last night, when I didn't get a text back from Roxie, it was because he' practically fainted. And _then _he went to sleep. I was like,'Oh, really?' And then he started blushin' again, and said yeah.

Then he tiptoed up, cause he's so short and he whispered 'I love you too.' Then it was my turn to start blushin'.

So, we're walking in the park again, holding hands, my heart beatin' SO FAST. Then, whaddaya know, Sora and his little buddies show up. I was about to take my hand away from Roxie's, cause I don't wanna start nothin', but Roxas was like, 'It's okay.' And he held my hand tighter.

And boy, the look on Sora's face. Wow, if looks could kill, I'd be dead a hundred times already. Kairi was looking all pleased that Roxas was holding hands with me, and she's alright actually.

Sora kinda sneered at me, and then looked at my boy Roxie. 'What you doing with him?' He asked, and Roxas got all defensive, which I loved.

'What does it look like?' Roxie said.

Sora was like, 'He's bad news.' Like I wasn't even there.

Roxas frowned and said, 'Why do you even care, anyway, Sora?' And then the other kid started blushin' and stutterin', and then just walked away. Hayner followed him, and Kairi kinda looked apologetic and went after him too.

I wanted to tell Roxie that Sora likes him, I mean, it's kinda obvious, huh? But I didn't think I should. Not my place to tell.

After that little…'incident', it was pretty good. We stayed out later than we did before, and we cuddled together as the sun went down, cause it got kinda chilly.

It was real romantic. Just us. I wished it could stay like that forever, but then his mom started callin' his phone every time we kissed. It was like she knew.

So I took him home, gave him a sweet kiss on the porch, waved to his mom, who looked kinda surprised to see me, I reckon.

I'm waiting to see if he texts me tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

20th June:

I've been real busy, these last coupla days. I had to work again, and nearly got fired cause I couldn't stop textin' Roxie at every moment I got. During my small breaks, my fingers were flyin' fast, I can tell you. We didn't really say nothin' important, ya know, just the usual fluffly stuff that gets said when you miss someone. I know it don't sound like me, really, but I'm the kinda guy who if I wanna say somethin' real important, I gotta say it face to face, ya know?

I didn't see Roxas yesterday, because his mom told him he had to stay in and finish homework, Sunday night. Though Roxas said it was because she knew that he'd be out with me, and she didn't want that, cause she didn't know me at all. I figure that's fair. I wouldn't want any kids a' mine hangin' out with complete strangers. I asked him if he wouldn't mind me going' to his house one day, when I'm not so busy, to meet his mom. He was like, Axel, you really don't wanna meet my mom, she's embarrasing. I said, well, if I don't meet your mom, you can't come out and see me. He said, good point.

Today, Demyx gave me some real weird looks. I just ignored him. I don't wanna start a fight, like I'm known to do sometimes. But I do wonder what his problem is. He better not be jealous or nothin'. On the plus side, I saw Roxas. He wasn't hangin' out with the usuals, when I saw him in the mornin'. 'Stead, he came straight over to me, with a massive grin on his face, that I couldn't help but return. He's got one of those smiles, ya know?

'Hey, Axel.' He said, and I said hey back. We hung out before the bell for homeroom, and when it rung we parted like two lovers who might never see each other again. It was a touch dramatic, I think. It weren't like I weren't gonna see him again, cause I saw him at lunch, and I sat with him over on a table all by ourselves. Luckily, though everyone seems to know we're a couple, they keep their mouths to themselves. And they better, too, if they know what's good for 'em. Any single bad word they any of them say to my boy Roxie, and it'll be their last. Or at least, it'd be their last for a while, cause they'd be in hosptial, ya know what I'm sayin'.

Roxas started to get kinda nervous at the end of our lunch break, and he started to fiddle with a keyring -Fall Out Boy, scene kid, what did I tell ya?- on his bag.

'Uh, Axel?' He was all shaky like, and I smiled softly. 'Yeah, Roxie?'

'You busy tonight? I-I mean, I know you have to work, but I was just wondering...' And he trailed off, and I was thinking about if I was gonna get fired if I called in sick, or plain just didn't turn up to work. I figured I probably would, but who cares, anyway? I need a new job, plus...to be honest, I'd do anything for Roxas, he'd only have to ask. I'm in that deep, now. Kinda fast, huh? Sometimes I think how on Earth could we have fallen in love with each other so quickly? Don't it usually take weeks, months, _years, _in some cases? It's mystifyin'. Maybe we're soul mates. Yeah, I like that idea. Soul mates.

So, anyway, I just lied, and said, 'Naw, I'm not busy.' I figured I could take a day offa work. I'm entitled to a break from work. Like I said, who cares? I think he knew I was lying, but he didn't say anythin'.

'Why?' I asked, and I could hear him shufflin' his feet under the table, so's I poked him gently.

'Oh, um.' He started turnin' red again, almost same color as my hair, wouldya believe it? 'My mom wants to meet you. As soon as.' And he looked away, embarrassed.

'Oh,' was all I said. I mean, what DO you say to that? I mean...I've never been in this position before. Okay, so yeah, I've been out with a ton of guys, but never EVER this deep. I've never met Demyx's parents, and we were close, ya know? Not as close as Roxie and I, but yeah. So, of course, the first thing that runs through my mind, is, OMG. Sure, I was nervous. I was silent for a bit, just thinking, then Roxas started to apologize.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.' He sighed.

'Hey, don't worry about it. I wanna meet your mom, 'kay?' I said. Which was kinda true. But mostly only cause she said that Roxie couldn't come out with me if she didn't meet me first. Of course, I'm gonna agree, huh? 'Look, you said that your mom was embarrassin', right?' He nodded mutely. 'Well, in that case, I won't give her any excuse to be embarrassin'. I'll be honest, polite, smile a lot, say 'yes' to everything she asks, and if she offers to get out the baby pictures, I'll just say that it's not fair to see yours first without you seein' mine.' I winked. That was fair, right? Roxas blushed; I'm kinda sure he heard the double meanin' in that. 'Or, if you want, Roxie, I'll bring mine along, then _you _won't be embarrassed. Cause honestly,' I rolled my eyes. 'I sure was an ugly baby.'

Roxas protested. 'I'm sure you weren't!' He shook his head. 'No, I've got to see the pictures now. You weren't. Axel, if you were such an ugly baby, how could you have grown up to be...to be this?' He gestured from my head to my feet.

'Ah, Roxie. It's magic, to be sure.' I joked, in a poor Irish accent.

It made me feel good to see that he'd cheered up about me meetin' his mom. Unfortunatley, it did mean that I had to find my own baby pictures. _That _was the only thing I wasn't lookin' forward to.

So, at the end of the day, 'stead of us walking with each other, we went seperate ways. I told him, I gotta sort out some of my best clothes, if I've gotta impress him mom, but neither of us were happy that we had to split up for a bit. So I said, 'Cheer up, Roxie. I'll be with you in a few hours.'

Then he kinda whined, which I'd not seen him do before, 'Yeah, but I wanna be with you _now.' _Aw, ain't that sweet. No, that's not sarcasm. It really is. I kissed him softly. 'I'll be thinkin' of you every second til then, Roxas.'

'I'll be thinking of you every nanosecond.'

'Alright, smart Alec!' I laughed and squeezed his hand tight. 'See ya later.'

When I got home, even though there were two hours before I was to go to his house, I was in mad rush, tryna get everythin' sorted out, so I didn't have to rush when it was nearer the time. I managed to get a hot shower in, some quick microwave dinner, found some baby photos, got dressed in my smart-ish clothes (just black pants, white shirt and black tie, but it's formal enough, I guess), tried to tame my hair into something less _offensive - _cause my hair often frightens pensioners, I'm told; gave a feeble excuse to the parentals (with whom I had to put up with jokes about a 'girl'. They don't know I'm gay, see.), and left within an hour and half. Plenty of time to get there, since Roxas had texted me a Google Map of directions straight from my place to his. Got it memorized. Took twenty minutes, and I was so damn nervous. I didn't know if his mom would think that my bein' early would be impolite, so I waited a couple minutes before jogging up the little steps with my album of embarrassing photos in it, and ringin' the doorbell.

From what Roxas told me, his mom don't much like accents, so on the way I mumbled under my breath, tryna make myself sound less...well, _me, _I guess. Roxas said never mind, if she don't like me for who I am, then that's her problem. But I wanna do this right, don't wanna mess nothin' up.

When his mom opened the door, she gave a timid little smile that I recognised - exactly like Roxas'. He's so much like his mom, that it might be insultin' to say that.

She said, 'Hello. I suppose you're Axel?'

I nodded once and held out a hand. 'Yes, Ma'am. Pleased to meet you.' I was tryin' so hard not make that sound like; 'Pleased ta meetcha.' I think she could tell, cause she had a knowin' look in her eyes. She took my hand and shook it, smiling a little wilder. 'Roxas has told me so much about you. I was thinkin', _please let it be the good stuff. _'Please, come in, dear.'

I dipped my head, like I've seen those gentleman do on TV and wiped my shoes -just in case- before stepping over the threshold. 'Thank you, Ma'am.'

His mom laughed quietly. 'Please, Axel, do call me Crystal, won't you?' She closed the door, and I instantly felt trapped, outta my element kinda thing. I almost started to panic, but then Roxas came down the stairs, beamin'. I beamed back, and I got the strangest feelin'. It felt like a movie, ya know, where it's time for prom, and the boyfriend's at the girl's house, and she walks down the stairs, beautiful and ready for prom; the protective father keepin' a watchful eye over the two of them. You know that I'm talkin' 'bout, right? I also felt somethin' else. I just wanted to leap at my boy and hug him so tight, whisper into his ear, 'I love you.' Over and over again.

But I kinda couldn't do that, with his mom RIGHT THERE, could I?

'Axel.' Roxas said my name breathlessly.

'Roxas.' I turned slightly, so that his mom, Crystal, wouldn't see when I poked my tongue at him. He giggled and jumped off the last step, and he noticed my photo album. 'What's this? Those pictures you were talking about earlier?'

'Yep.' I blinked, and said it again. 'Yes.' Roxas rolled his eyes and tugged the album me. 'I want to look.'

Crystal stepped between us. 'I'd love to look too. If that's fine with Axel, of course.' I nodded, a little taken back.

Then she smiled again. 'Well. Then, I think we should wait until we've talked a bit first, don't you, Roxas, Axel?'

'Uh...' I managed, but luckily Roxie intervened. 'Can Axel sit down first? He's only just got in!'

'Oh, of course!' Crystal put a hand on my arm. 'I'm so sorry, Axel, that was rude of me. I'll take you into the sitting room, dear. I should have taken you there first, instead of standing here in the hallway...' She rattled on a bit, and walked towards one of the doors in the hallway. Roxas took the opportunity to roll his eyes, and he muttered quietly. 'She's always like this. Feel free to make an excuse to leave, anytime.' I nudged him, playfully, and said, 'Hey, that's not nice.' But I couldn't help sniggering. 'Look, this isn't worse that at my place, 'kay? You're lucky. You don't get addressed as 'boy.' Geez, sometimes I reckon I know what Harry Potter felt like.' We both snorted at that, and hastily followed Crystal into the front- sitting room, whatever, when she called, 'Boys?'

Roxas pushed me towards a chair when I wouldn't take one, and Crystal frowned. 'Roxas, you shouldn't push people.'

'But he doesn't mind. Besides, if I didn't push him into a chair,' He pouted at me. 'He'd never sit down. He's polite like that.' That was kinda true, I s'pose. I gotta say, the worst part of the evening was definately the showing of the baby photos. Mine were worst, though I'd reckon, my boy Roxie would disagree with that. He was a real cutie, when he was a baby, I'd swear it on anything. Whereas me - God, I looked like a baby pug.

No. Wait. The worst part a' the evening was when I had to go. It was near 11, and his mom started to get just a little firm. 'It's a school night, Roxas.'

'But Mum-!'

'No buts. You will see Axel tomorrow at school, I'm sure, and it's not the end of the world. There are other days too, you know.'

He gave a sad sigh, which damn near broke my heart, and we were both glad when Crystal left us alone to say bye. 'Good night, Axel. I suppose I'll see you another time.' She said as she left. And I added politely, 'Maybe, Crystal, Ma'am.'

Roxie poked me when she left. 'You don't need to call her Ma'am. I bet it makes her feel old.'

'Yeah, but it's polite, ain't it?' I instantly went back to my accent, and I could see Roxas was pleased with that.

'I guess...' He leaned up and kissed me, and I kissed him back, and we melted again with each other. I know for sure that I was trying so damn hard not to moan out loud, or to run off into the night with him in my arms, take him down to our park where we could just make out for the whole night. And by the way Roxas' face was red, and the way he was pantin' after we pulled apart, I'm guessin' he kinda felt the same thing.

I kissed him again, sweeter that time. 'G'night, Roxas.'

'Good night, Axel. I love you.' I couldn't help it when I kissed him again, I took him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same, pulling him closer to me so that he could feel my heart beat faster. It's embarrssing to say this, but I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing he felt, if ya know what I mean.

'Roxas?' Crystal called from inside the house, and he sighed again. 'Coming, Mom!'

'I love you too, Roxie.' I said, as I walked down the steps backwards, bein' careful not to trip. 'See ya tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow.' He promised, and I winked, as he closed the door.

I can say somethin', I'm NEVER bringin' my boy Roxie to my house. He thinks his mom's bad?

Psh.


	6. Chapter 6

21st June:

Well. I really need to move out, or sump'n. My parents are gettin' even more annoying- not that that's even possible. They were bad enough when I was leavin' for Roxas' place, but when I got back, they were an absolute nightmare.

'How was the date?'

Tell us all about her.' Yada, yada, yada. See, I came in the house wearin' this MASSIVE smile, cause I was just thinkin' about Roxie, and they accosted me. I was like, "I'm goin' to scream if you don't shut up.' And eventually, they just kinda let me be. I should really tell them I'm gay, I'm just worried that they'd still wanna meet Roxie after I told them. So, for now I'm just goin' to keep quiet about that.

I think Crystal, Roxie's mom, don't know what to make of me. I'm used to that, though, so it don't really bother me. I'm just worried that maybe she decides that she don't want her son to be associated with me, and tells him that we can't be together. I mean, if I were Roxas, I'd just blow her off and tell her to shut up or something, ya know? But I know what my boy's like, I doubt he'd do that. That's why I'm scared. I hate to admit it, but I am. I really am. Well, that's a newsflash or everyone, ain't it? This just in: Axel is terrified.

But seriously.

If something like that happens, I'm goin' to be fightin' for us.

Oh, for the love of, I sound like one o' those cheesy romantic films, just the kind I hate. Roxas, what have you done to me? I joke.

Anwyays, moving on. So it's near the end of lunch, right here at school. And Demyx wanted to speak to me at break time. It's not that he's jealous, or so he says. He said that I gotta be careful. Not to hurt Roxie, he means. Cause I can be like that, he says. I was like, you crazy? I'd never do that! Then he looked me all serious-like, and said that's what you said to me.

I just stared at him for a bit, cause yeah...I did say that. And I was the reason why we 'broke up'. See. I thought we weren't as serious as HE thought we were. And though I made him out to be the douche, it was me, who was the douche.

So, I say that, but will I be able to NOT hurt him? I dunno, I can be real stupid at times. And I get easily angered, ya know, especially with that Sora squirt.

I just had to get away from Demyx right then, and now I'm in the library, the LIBRARY, just writing this.

Oh, for cryin' out loud, the Sora squirt is in here. He's walkin' over? Ugh, better see what he wants.

Geez, what is it, warning day, or somethin'? Sora just came over and glared at me, and I glared back, and stood up, tryin' to make myself a bit intimidatin'. Kinda worked a little, Sora stepped back a bit, an' he looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised a bit.

"What do you want?" I asked, and he started glarin' at me again. Then he said, "Roxas." That stumped me, cause I didn't know if he meant he wanted to _talk _about Roxas, or he actually wanted him? So I said, "What about him?"

Sora said, "You love him right?" An' it looked real difficult for him to say, and I just nodded. "You better not hurt him." He said. And I couldn't help it, I said, "Or what?" Not the best thing to say, on reflection, but I got real ticked off with the way that everyone thinks that I'm goin' to hurt my boy Roxas. If it was even possible, the squirt's eyes narrowed more and he crossed his arms. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

Scary.

I said, "Look, you don't have nothin' to worry about, I ain't gonna hurt him. Ever." Sora didn't look like he believed me, and he said, "I'm going to hold you to that." An' he walked away.

What am I goin' to have to do to proof that I ain't ever gonna hurt Roxas?

[Okay. A really big apology for this late update. For some reason, the site won't let me update anything. Fics, chapters, nothing. So a friend did this for me. Also. I have really bad writer's block right now... I'm so sorry!]


	7. Chapter 7

22nd June:

23rd June:

24th June:

25th June:

I blame Sora.


	8. Chapter 8

_It was the 22nd. bus-stop was crowded. Roxas stood just under the shelter, a few light raindrops falling onto the back of his head. It's June, it shouldn't be raining, he thought as he pulled his hood up. A bus appeared in the distance, having turned into the road. The kids from school noticed it, and took out their travel cards. Roxas didn't bother; he was waiting for Axel first, anyway. The bus stopped, opened its doors with the usual swish, and the kids piled onto it, thrusting their cards at the driver. They needn't have bothered, the driver was used to such crowds of kids, and didn't care enough to look at everyone's card. A few didn't even have cards or money, taking advantage of the driver's lax attitude to get a free ride. Hayner nodded at Roxas before jumping on board just as the doors closed, Roxas nodded back and rolled his eyes. Why on Earth would you want to get on a bus that packed? It didn't seem logical. _

_Now just a few girls stood under the shelter, and Roxas glanced at his watch. Anxiety at Axel's lateness was starting to show, and he sighed, looking up and down the road for the shock of red hair that he'd come to love so much. He saw nothing, except-oh. It's just Sora, he thought, and put on a smile for the spiky brunette who was running to him._

_Sora stopped and panted for air. "You're...still here?" he asked, recovering himself. _

_Roxas nodded. "Mhm. I'm waiting for Axel." _

_Sora's face dropped. "Oh." Now a nervous look crept across he face, and he ran a hair through his spikes. "Look, Roxas..."_

_The blonde sighed. "Sora, if this is about how you don't like him, I don't want to hear it, okay?"_

_Sora looked offended. "I wasn't going to say anything about him- I swear!" A faint blush crept along his cheeks, and Sora cursed inwardly, feeling the heat. Great, I'm blushing. _

_"Right." Roxas was hardly convinced. "What was it then?"_

_Sora took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. " Well, it was more about, well...me. Sort of." He shuffled his feet, and coughed, embarrassed._

_Instantly, Roxas became concerned. "Are you okay? I mean, you know, is something up? You can tell me. We're buddies." He put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Right?"_

_Sora nodded mutely, trying not to show joy at Roxas' touch. _

_"So tell me." Roxas said encouragingly._

_Sora looked at the floor. "The thing is, Roxas...I'm in love with you." he said, so quietly that Roxas wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly._

_Blinking, mouth open, Roxas tried to speak. "...What?"_

_"You heard me. I'm not saying it again." Sora's voice had become moody and sullen._

_Roxas took an uncertain step back, his mind reeling. "You love me?"_

_Sora simply nodded._

_"I have...to go." Forget Axel...right now, I just need to be alone. Roxas closed his eyes and turned to cross the road; a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, spinning him back around. His eyes flew open. "Sora. Let me go, okay?"_

_"I'm sorry!" Sora's eyes were filled with tears. He let go of Roxas' arm "Don't go. I'm sorry. Forget what I said."_

_"Forget? You want me to forget?" Roxas' voice grew louder. "You want me to forget that my best friend just told me that he loved me, despite that fact he knows I'm in love with someone else?"_

_The tears in Sora's blue eyes spilled onto his cheeks, face crumpling. "I knew! I knew I shouldn't have said a thing!"_

_Roxas couldn't agree more. "Yeah, you think? Just...I need to go." He took a step back as Sora reached out again. "No!" he said firmly as he pulled back from his friend's grasp. _

_At that moment, Axel hurriedly turned the corner, cursing under his breath. He knew he was late, and he hoped that Roxas would forgive him. He looked up at the bus-stop and froze. It was as if everything had slowed down, yet everything was still happening too fast. Too fast for the car to swerve out of the way. Too fast for Sora to reach out and pull Roxas in before the bright yellow car collided with the blonde's hips, causing him to somersault in the air with a spray of blood. Too fast for Axel to do anything but gawp and flinch away from the blood that shot upwards. as his bag fell to the floor, contents scattering across the pavement. Too fast for the girls at the bus-stop to covers their ears as Roxas fell back onto the road with a loud sickening crunch, unmoving. _

_Toofasttoofasttoofasttoofast._

_Then everything seemed to slow down again, as Axel ran towards the road, abandoning his bag. He roughly pushed Sora aside, who had completely gone into shock, eyes unblinking. Axel knelt besides Roxas, his hand trailing itself along the blonde's neck, searching for a pulse. It was faint, weak, a trembling sort of movement underneath the skin. _

_"Roxie, oh, fuck, Roxie..." Axel sobbed. Other voices and footsteps could be heard, the driver of the car was the first to run back to the boy he'd collided with. _

_"I'm calling an ambulance." The man said as his hands shakily dialled the emergency number. "He just came out of nowhere...ambulance...one minute he was by the road...then he was right in the middle of it...Ambulance, please..." he said into his mobile._

_Axel shook his head, rage and despair boiling upside him. Roxas was still unmoving, eyes shut, his mouth partially open in a grimace of pain. His right arm was bent in a wrong way, and Axel fought down bile that crawled up his throat. _

_The school-girls, whose shoes and tights had red splatters over them, whispered in hushed tones amongst themselves, tear tracks running down their faces. One of the girls, looking less traumatized than the other two, pointed at Sora and said, "He pushed the boy into the road."_

_The other two girls nodded slowly, uncertain, but how else would he have got so far into the road if he hadn't been pushed, they reasoned._

_Sora finally blinked. He spun on the spot towards the girls, mouth gaping open. "Nuh-No..." he whispered, tears falling down his face. "No!"_

_He turned back towards Axel and Roxas, and flinched at Axel's expression._

_"You...pushed him?" Axel's tone was low, menacing. "You pushed him?"_

_"No! I s-swear I didn't!" Sora shook his head and put up his arms. "I didn't!"_

_The red-heard rose slowly, and looked down at his love's blood-covered face. Knuckles cracked. A step towards Sora. Axel looked up at Sora's face, his green eyes full of fire. "You pushed him." he repeated._

_"No-" Sora started to say, when -CRACK-._

_Everything went black._


	9. Chapter 9

26th June:

Not that I actually care what the date is. I don't actually care for anything right now. I only want Roxas to be okay. He needs to be okay. Or I'll die. I really think I would. I'd just stop functioning, or somethin', ya know?

I've been home once, just the once, yesterday, since I got in the ambulance with Roxie. I just wanted to get my diary, or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I felt kinda weird without it, cause it's been logging my emotions and stuff since I started writing in it. How else am I gonna get all this stuff off of my chest?

Currently, I'm sitting outside Roxie's room. His mom's in there. She doesn't say anything anymore. When she first came to see him, face pale as anything, she started sobbin' out loud, callin' him, tellin' him to wake up. I couldn't watch. I had to leave, cause that's what I was doing all the time in the ambulance.

She came outta his room, small and sniffling, and for a moment, it seemed like I was much older than her, ya know? I stood up a walked over to her, but I didn't wanna say anythin' cause I didn't feel like I should. Hell, right then, I thought that she blamed me. But then she looked up at me, and kinda stared at me for a bit. I stood there, lookin' back at her. Then she gave me a weak smile, and pulled me into this real tight hug, like I was her own son.

"Thank you," she whispered, and then I couldn't help it. I hugged her back, just as tight, then the tears started fallin', and we were cryin' in eachother's arms.

Yeah, I know how cheesy and corny it sounds, but it's the truth, and really, I felt better for doing it. I still don't know why she said thank you, though, and I guess I'll ask her, when Roxas is okay.

Apart from the time I went home, I've been either sitting out here, or in there with Roxie. The nurses at first were weirded out by why I wouldn't move, or go home, but see – I can be just as stubborn as these nurses. I said, "No way am I movin', so you let me be, or you can stay here and argue with me as much as you want, but I still ain't gonna move."

They leave me alone now.

I ain't seen Sora around here. Part of me resents that, cause I know if I was in his shoes, I'd at least try and see the boy that I claim so much to be in love with, but he ain't even tried. He's scared of me now, I know that, and too right. Cause I do still blame him. And I blame myself too, of course, ya know? If I hadn't been late, then me and Roxas would probably talking right about now about some stupid thing, and we'd be walkin' around, and smilin', and things would be okay.

Now don't get me wrong. I don't blame the squirt, cause he told Roxas that he was in love with him. I blame him cause of where he did it. Ya know? It sounds weird, I know, but right by the roadside? What was he on? And tryin' to grab Roxie from the road? If he hadn't reached out to him, Roxas wouldn't have gone flyin' backwards. Things would be okay.

Things weren't okay at first, though. Not by a bit. They thought at first, the damage the car'd done to his internal organs would've been irreplaceable. Bleeding internally, and all that. He was bleeding, both outside, and in, but he's lucky, they managed to stop the bleeding before any lastin' harm was cause to his organs. But his side is badly swollen, and they reckon that if he wakes up soon, he'll be in so much pain, cause he won't be able to move through it. That scares me. That the first thing Roxas will feel when he finally comes outta unconsciousness is pain. It really freakin' scares me.

His arm, they managed to get it straightened out. I didn't ask how, cause I didn't really want to know, but at least he'll be able to use it still.

Someone's coming, a nurse maybe?

It's Demyx. What does he want?

He came to offer support. I was a bit skeptical at first, didn't know his intentions, and all that, so I asked him outright. I said "Why are you really here?" He looked offended, and a little pissed off. He said "Cause I know how much he means to you. You'd die if he did. I know that. Really, it's nothin' more than that, Axel." And you know what? I believed him.

I said it was real nice that he came, to keep me company. He didn't stay long, and he gave me one of his trademark one armed hugs, and then left.

I feel about to pass out. I'm gonna nap on one of these chair, or something.

[Finally, a new chapter!]


	10. Chapter 10

27th June:

Well. My parents were bound to find out that I was gay sooner or later. And you know somethin'? It weren't all that bad. See, mom and dad got worried that I was spending so much time off school and work, at the hospital. They'd accepted that maybe a day or two would be normal, then I'd try and get back into things, ya know? But now it's been, what? Four days? Five? They got a bit worried. So they came to see me, they knew I'd still be there, and it took me a while to actually get the words out, 'cause I wasn't exactly sure how they were goin' to react, ya know?

Mom kinda just looked at me for a moment, and asked, "You sure?" I said, "I ain't ever been surer of nothin' else, mom." Then she nodded, and I though, crap, she's all disappointed she ain't gonna have no grandkids, but then she smiled! She smiled, a proper smile, not one of those insincere ones, and then she hugged me. I think my dad was still tryna take it in properly when they left, but he managed to say, "Good for you, boy."

I told 'em all about Roxas, from when I saw him that first day, and how we've been in love pretty much straight after that day. I told 'em about Sora, and how I didn't like him much. And I told 'em about Crystal, too. Maybe one day they'll actually all meet, or somethin'. Should be pretty entertainin'.

This is gonna sounds cheesy, but I feel better now that they know. I mean, not better about everything, 'cause Roxie still ain't woken up, but kinda in my mind, ya know? Like a weight's been lifted. Yeah, it sounds dumb, but I know what I mean even if no one else does.

Today I sat with my boy again, and just stared at his face. He's all scarred across his forehead and just down the left side of his face, from where he landed back on the tarmac. I asked the doctors if it would last, and they said that it wasn't likely that it was a permanent scarring. Not that I care whether my boy is scarred or not, ya know? 'Cause scars mean you survived somethin', right? Roxie survived, and besides, not that I would say this to him, but I find scars kinda sexy. Keep it hush hush, yeah?

I think I found our song. Ya know? OUR song. It was playin' on Demyx's iPod when he came to see us, and I asked him what it was, and could I listen to it. He said sure, and I just sat there, listening to the lyrics, then played it over again, several times. Demyx looked at me all amused, and said "Are you done with my iPod?"

"Crap, yeah." I said, and chucked it back over to him. Then I got this idea. It ain't particularly a great idea, and I know, I KNOW, it won't work, but I just wanna do it. Now that I got it in my head, I need to do it, ya know? I got all shifty, a bit nervous, and I asked Demyx if he could teach me to play guitar. 'Cause I know Demyx, he's a music freak, and if anyone can teach me to play an instrument, it's him.

At first, he laughed, like I wasn't serious, and I just raised my eyebrow, then he stopped, and said, "Oh, you are serious." I said, "No, really?" Sarcasm, right?

I told him I wanted to learn to play that song, I wanted to learn it and sing it to Roxas right here. I left out the part where I thought that maybe if I played this song -OUR SONG- maybe, just freakin' maybe, Roxas would wake up. And I'd be the first thing he'd see. Demyx just looked at me for a moment, and said, "Alright." I coulda hugged him right there, and I said that to him. He laughed and said that I better not, in case Roxas woke up while we were huggin' and got jealous. He scooted off then, said he was goin' to see if he had a spare old guitar for me to practice on.

And for the first time in days, I'm excited. See, a part of me knows that this ain't gonna work, that Roxas won't wake up simply 'cause I'm playin' this song. He ain't Sleeping Beauty. Though he is, but not in that sense. Movin' on. I know what I mean, yeah? But I think the lyrics are so true and fittin', that it wouldn't be right to NOT play it, ya know? So I'm gonna learn this song off by heart, backwards, if I need to. And -crap! Work on my singin' voice, as well. S'good thing I don't smoke, huh, I'd be screwed.

Demyx just sent me a text, I forgot you ain't supposed to have your cells on in hospitals. He says he found me a slightly crappy old one in his attic, but since it still works perfectly fine, he's gonna loan it to me while he teaches me. I said, what color is it? He sent a text back sayin', if you're gonna gripe about the color, I'm not gonna let you borrow it at all. I said, fine, fine.

Guess starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be learning my chords. ...Fun.

[^^ You'll learn the song that Axel's going to be playing for Roxas within the next two chapters. Though you're totally free to guess. It's such a sweet song for these two, even if a few of the lyrics are just a little emo. But I love it, personally, SO IT'S GOING TO BE USED, OKAY? :\ xD Also, this will end pretty soon... 6 chapters? I already know how it's going to end, and I ain't givin' nothin' away.

...Holy hell in socks, I'm speaking like Axel!]


	11. Chapter 11

28th June:

I'm actually away from the hospital. It feels weird bein' away. I let Crystal know I wouldn't be there, if she went. But it still feels weird. Me and Demyx are at the park. He showed me how to hold the guitar. I thought it was easy, I thought I'd got it right first time. Then I looked up and saw Demyx tryin' so hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He snorted. "You just need-" Snort. "-to sort of change-" Snort. "-the whole way you're standin'-" Giggle. "-with that guitar." The he took another look at me and burst into laughter. I wanted to hit him with the freakin' guitar. It's not my fault I've never actually played a guitar before. Blame Guitar Hero. I told him that if he was going to laugh at me, forget it, I'll learn by myself. He sobered up and said I'd never be able to teach myself. I let that slide and said, "Exacty. So you gonna stand there laughing, or actually show me how to do this?"

He groaned. "I didn't think you were such a noob, though, Axel."

I was totally serious about learnin' by myself. I could do it. It would maybe take ...well, ages, but whatever. I only want to learn the one song.

It was a long day, ya know? Why can't things like this be easier? I'd just got holding the guitar right sittin' and standin' up, when Demyx says, "Right, let's make sure your hand is on the guitar neck right." And I'm like, "Huh?" So then we go through the whole motions of makin' sure my 'fret' hand is all placed correct. What. A. Drag. It took ages and ages, and my hand really hurts. I should stop complainin' and start practicin' these. He printed out the tabs for the song for me, and I said "So the tabs are notes?" And Demyx looked at me for a while and didn't answer that question. Instead he started tellin' me what chords I have to use for the song, and where they are on the guitar.

I think my head hurts. I know I got two down perfect, D and Dm. 5 more to go. And THEN I've got to learn to play them together, without any really large gaps in between while I try and figure out which goes next and where I should put my fingers. And THEN I've got to learn the whole song AND THEN learn to sing it and play it together.

Sometimes, just a little bit, I wonder why the hell my mind couldn'ta thought of somethin' much easier to do for Roxie. I just hope I don't screw up or anythin' when I finally DO learn this song. And that Roxas loves it.

* * *

**[Apologies for the short chapter. I had a bad last few days, I'm sorry. But the next chapter will be much longer. I had to research guitar tabs and chords and things, since I don't play the guitar, and it got me a little tired of this story right now. But don't worry, I won't just abandon it. Hopefully by next chapter, I'm feeling better/things are better.**

**PS. In the last chapter, I kinda got the end wrong, cause I was hyper then. I meant; 'Holy socks in hell!' Since, 'Holy hell in socks' sounds goofy.**

**PPS. No one's figured out the song yet. I guess it depends on your musical taste, though I can't imagine how anyone would NOT like this song. Since I'm feeling nice I'll give you part of a lyric :**

**"...but I can't let go..."**

**Heh. I bet that's hard. [Which is what she said.]]**


	12. Chapter 12

30th June:

It's been a day since I've written anythin' in here, but I've been practicin' so hard. Pretty much every moment I'm awake, I've got the guitar in my hands, and I'm strummin', trying to get what I've learned down neat before I move on to the rest of the song. Demyx says that for such a newbie, I'm doing great. I reckon it's only cause I'm doing it for Roxie. I bet if I was doing it for myself I wouldn't be so enthusiastic. I managed to get down all the chords for the song, and Demyx taught me the chorus. He printed out the lyrics to it as well, so I'm tryin' to work on my vocals. I've been told my voice is kinda husky but it's got high tones in it; whatever that means; like that guy in that band*. I can't remember which guy, what band. Demyx did say, but I wasn't really listening at the time.

Well, I lied a little earlier. I did go and see Roxas again yesterday, takin' the guitar with me, of course. I even played a few loops of the chorus, humming the melody under my breath. Not cause I thought he'd wake up, but so I get used to it. I don't wanna mess up when I finally play it for him, ya know?

Also, a few things happened earlier today. I got fired from work. My mom called, tellin' me that the boss had had enough. I reckoned it would happen sooner or later. I didn't tell them why I was off, and I really don't care. I never liked my boss an' he never liked me, so who cares? I ain't goin' to do anythin' else until Roxas is completely better. Right now, my life revolves around my boy. And of course, since I ain't been going to school my grades have been slipping. If it had been any other reason that I was off, I'd be worryin' a little, and my parents would be mad. The school knows, obviously.

And then... Sora finally showed his face around. He visited as I was playin' the song for Roxas. When he saw me glaring at him, he cowered back and started muttering some pathetic apology. I spoke right over him, I didn't wanna hear it, ya know? I still blame him some.

"What are you doin' here?" I asked him, he stepped inside properly and looked down.

"Well?"

He mumbled somethin' about seeing Roxas, and I snapped at him. "You could have done that earlier in the week." And you know what he said!

He said he was busy.

I gripped the guitar tight, feeling right the like I just wanted to knock his spiky head right off of his shoulders. "Busy? Guess what I've been busy doin', Sora?" I said back, my teeth gritted. When he didn't answer, I said, "Lookin' after Roxas. Lookin' after his mom. Sleepin' here every night in case he wakes up. Learnin' guitar for him. Makin' sure he's got someone if he wakes up. That's what I've been busy doin'!"

He kept shrinking away from me, and gasped as I stood up. I guess I looked frightening, and I could myself shakin'. I wanted to punch him so bad. Right then, I actually wanted to do worse. I wanted to put him in Roxie's situation. So freakin' bad.

"And what have you been busy doin'? Doin' your homework? Hangin' out with your other buddies? Cryin' yourself to sleep 'cause you nearly killed the one you're in love with? Huh!" Sora flinched away from me.

"I didn't mean to," he said in this quiet, pathetic little voice, and I laughed.

"Well that's what I'll say, then. When I push YOU in front of a vehicle and your bones break and you're unconscious. I didn't mean to."

He left then, almost trippin' over his feet. I didn't feel so good. You'd think after scarin' someone who hate would make you feel good, right? I just felt ashamed. Regardless, Sora was Roxas's friend. And Roxas was just laying right there. If he'd woke, I know he would hate me for sayin' that stuff. I kinda hate myself for it.

I didn't practice for a while after that.

[*Here I was thinking of a few guys. Patrick Stump, Gerard Way, the lead singer of Jamestown Story(the internet's down, I can't Google him!), and Ville Vallo (but just a little higher pitched). Which is weird, cause the song Axel's practicing is sung by a female. Her voice is pretty deep, normally, but she can hit the high notes just right. I'm being biased here, but her voice is pretty darn perfect. ^^; I considered comparing him to Robert Pattinson, cause his voice is pretty good, but 1- I think Pattinson's pronunciation is a little off. 2- I didn't want people to hate me for bringing him into it. D:]


	13. Chapter 13

31st June.

Oh my God.

Roxas woke up today! Albeit for just a minute or two, but he still woke up! And he looked at me, and gave his sweet smile, and whispered; "Axel."

He remembers me. God, I was so scared that he might not, ya know? I was just sittin' there, starin' at the guitar. I still didn't feel like playin' it, not after yesterday. I had put my hand in his, and then I'd felt him squeeze it! Like, actually squeeze it. Then his eyes flickered open, and he looked dazed. I mean, what do ya expect? But it still scared me.

"Roxy?" I asked, and that's when his eyes met mine.

Then he closed them again, and I ran to got the nurse, to tell her that Roxas had woken up. Then I went and called Crystal, and only half an hour later she turned up, lookin' all harried. By that time, he was asleep again, but the nurses said that everything was just fine. I let Crystal saty with Roxas and I left, taking the guitar with me.

I suppose I've got to practise harder now. I'm goin' to go in tomorrow and see if he's awake again.

I called Demyx all excited, and he said, "Roxas woke up? That's amazin'!" I said, "Yeah, I know! Listen, you gotta help me get this song right by tonight, so I'm ready."

Demyx agreed, but only if I bought him some Dr Pepper, which I did.

I keep tellin' him the stuff's bad for him, but he don't care. He was swigging it all through my practicin', noddin' everytime I did a part right.

Again, he just kept tellin' my voice wasn't quite right. I said, "I can't change that."

"Right," he agreed, and I figure I don't care about what my voice sounds like, as long as I get the music right.

Demyx assures me that I will.

So I hope, anyway.

That's all I been doin' since I left the hospital. It's gotta be late right now, but I don't care one bit. All I care about is Roxas.


	14. Chapter 14

1st July.

Roxas is looking better, and I'm so happy. When I got to the hospital – I slept at home, now I now he's okay- he was awake again. I beamed at him, and it was so wonderful to see him smile back at me. I've missed that smile so much, it was like part of me was missin', ya know? But now it's okay. I sat down next to him, took his hand and asked him if he was okay.

"Sure." He said, and his voice was all croaky, but still so freakin' wonderful to hear after not hearin' it for so long. "How are you?" Can you believe this? He's been hospitalized for ages, and the first thing he asks me is how I am. I just waved my hand and said I was fine. I was unimportant right now, and he tried to deny that, but I cut over him. I felt a little mean about that, but he's much more important than me. And that's the truth.

"Has your mom come and seen you yet?" I asked over him, and he smiled again – how I missed that!- and said that he'd seen her this morning. Apparently, he'd been awake a few hours but still felt tired. I told him to get some sleep, and he frowned.

"No. I've been sleeping a lot. I don't need any more sleep." And he looked so strong when he said that, that I gave up and shrugged. "If you say so, Roxy."

"I do." He said, and then we burst into laughter. Somewhere in there, the tears started. We both started crying, the sobs and the laughs mixing together. Roxas sat up as much as he could and wrapped his arms around me as I held him closer to me, sorta tight, but not too tight. I felt like if I held him too tight he would break in my arms. We just sat there for ages, crying and laughing and smiling and whispering to each other that we missed each other.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Then I pulled away from him, though I didn't want to, and neither did he, but I remembered what I was going to do for him. His hand clung to mine and I said, "I'll be back soon as, I promise, Roxy. Go to sleep, or somethin'. I'll be back when you wake up."

"I don't need sleep." He said that like a kid who's been told they can't have no more sweets, and it was so cute. I smiled again, and wiped away the tear tracks on his face. "Promise."

So I left real quick, rushin', though I hated to do it. I hated going away from the hospital, knowin' that my boy's awake and he's alright. I stopped real quick at Demyx's house, lettin' know that I was goin' to do it today. He grinned, a half full can of Dr Pepper in his hand, and he wished me luck. I said thanks, and called over my shoulder as I left that Dr Pepper was bad for him. I heard him laughing and sayin' "Whatever," as I shut his gate.

Then I rushed back to my house, picked up the guitar and ran out the house again. My mom barely had time to say hello to me, and I guess I'll feel a little guilty for that later, but at that moment I didn't care. I had to run for the bus, which I didn't mind, since runnin' makes me feel better than walkin' anyway. With the guitar on my back, I tried to walk as fast as I could back to Roxas's room, since you're not allowed to run in the hospital. His door was open, though, when I thought it's be closed, and I could hear two quiet voices talkin' in a hurried way. It was Roxas and -

Sora.

Dammit. I closed my eyes, and just leant on the wall outside his room. I mean, I was glad in a sense, that he was seein' Roxas, since he hadn't bothered to come and see him before now. But then, why did it have to be today? Why not tomorrow? I just wanted to sit next to my boy and play him this song, for him, and just for him, only him. I don't know how long I waited, but damn, it felt like years. Then I heard footsteps, the door opening a little wider, and I opened my eyes to Sora, smile on his face. He didn't see me; he walked the other way, down to the end of the corridor. I waited a bit, so that when I walked in, Roxas wouldn't wonder if I saw Sora on my way in. I didn't wanna talk about him, ya know? He's the whole reason Roxas is in here, in my eyes, and most other people's, too.

Roxy's face looked a little pale, but his smile grew and cheeks turned red when he saw me. I went over to him and grinned back, poking his little cheeks, and he blushed some more. Then he noticed the guitar peering out from my back and he turned curious.

"What's that for?"

I smiled more and sat in the seat next to his bed, placing the guitar on my lap. "It's sorta for you, Roxy. But for me, too, I guess."

He looked all puzzled at that, shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I said, and I strummed a few random notes. "I've been plannin' this for ages and ages." I laughed. "I made Demyx teach me the basics, and I think I got it down right."

Roxas got all excited. "You're going to play for me?"

"'Course." Then I played a few more random notes, and told him, that's not all. Told him that I was gonna sing too. I cleared my throat, and he laughed, 'cause I sounded like an idiot doin' it.

I said, "I think this song is perfect for us. I think. 'Cause..." I trailed off, not really wantin' to go off on a speech, or anythin', but Roxas prompted me.

"Because?"

"'Cause some of the lyrics are true. Ya know? I mean..." I took a deep breath. "I never felt this much in love before. Maybe I was in love with Demyx, maybe not. Maybe I thought I was, and maybe I knew I wasn't. I dunno. But I do know: I am in love with you. I love everythin' about you, Roxy, but that's not all. I'm _in _love with everythin' 'bout you, too. See – your smile, your eyes, your hair. And that's just what other people see too. They don't see the other stuff, ya know, your sarcastic sense o' humor, your kindness, which is to the core. Yeah. I know. Sounds dumb, right?" He'd given a little snort at that. "But everythin'. Literally." I started to feel uncomfortable with talkin' this much, all this really romantic stuff, since it's not a thing I'd usually do. So, I took another deep breath, and looked into my boy's eyes, which were filling with tears the at the edges, and started to play.

I hoped my voice wouldn't break up halfway into the song, and takin' another deep breath in, I started to sing.

_When I was younger,  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind._

Recognition of the song filled Roxas's eyes, and he smiled, a shaky, but freakin' beautiful smile. I took courage from that and continued, tryin' desperately to remember the chords for the chorus.

_And my momma swore that,_

_She would never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised,_

_That I'd never sing of love,_

_If it did not exist..._

I found I concentrated easier with my eyes closed, and though I hated to, I closed them, and played and sang the best I could. When I reached the chorus, I opened them again and looked straight into Roxas's eyes, singin' right to him.

_But darlin', _

_You, are, the only exception-_

_You, are, the only exception-_

_You, are, the only exception._

Tears fell then, both mine and his, as he sat up further, wincin' a little. He put his hand on my arm, and closed his eyes, the tears still fallin'. I kept playin' softly as I turned my head to rest it where his hand lay. He tried to lean forward, the cables around his bed restricting him a little. I stopped strummin', leant towards him and whispered, "I love you."

His reply: "I know."

We kissed.

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

(Aww~! Next chapter, last chapter! -sad face- Thank you everyone who has read and stuck through this fic. To everyone who was hooked, and continued to read even though I suck at updating fast, and sometimes writing only 300 words for a chapter (like last chapter...^^;) I LOVE YOU ALL.)


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks later.

Roxas had practically bullied Axel into letting the redhead's parents meet him. Roxas said that it was only fair, since Axel had met Roxas's mom weeks and weeks ago. Axel stood firm at first, trying to change his mind, telling Roxas all sorts of crazy things, most of which the blonde was pretty sure Axel had made up. But then Roxas pulled out his pout face, and cracks started to show in Axel's armor. Roxas felt a little guilty after that, since he rarely used his pout face with Axel to get his own way – unless, of course, he was actually sad about something. Axel crumbled soon after, hating to see Roxas's face all sad and pouty.

"Okay. You win, Roxy." He'd said, resigned.

Roxas had jumped up, unthinking, into Axel's arms, and winced as he wrapped his own arms around Axel's neck. Axel had looked concerned, and asked if he was okay. Roxas couldn't help but roll his blue eyes, assuring his boyfriend he was fine.

"Sometimes I forget my arm still hurts, that's all."

"Hm." Axel had muttered, not convinced.

Axel's house. That was where Roxas was now. The introductions were over; despite all the things Axel had said about his parents, they were polite and entertaining people. Axel mumbled into Roxas's ear – something that always made Roxas shiver slightly with pleasure - "They're just bein' polite 'cause of the occaison. Feel special." Roxas chuckled and said that he already did feel special anyway. Axel's father, Andrew-Call-Me-Andy, had a hilarious sense of humor, and shook Roxas's hand in a heart handshake. His mother, Lear, a small, tanned woman, with a shock of bright red hair (obviously where Axel got his color from), smiled and made to hug Roxas, but stopped herself, gave a small embarrassed cough, and shook his hand instead. Behind her, Axel rolled his eyes.

The boys went upstairs, both ignoring the teasing comments about keeping the door open, from Andy. Axel slammed his bedroom door and grinned.

"That'll 'em somethin' to wonder about."

Roxas shook his head and laughed. "Are they always like this?"

"Oh, yeah. Right pain in the ass, I can tell ya," Axel said, plonking himself down on his red beanie seat. "Just wait, when you're gone, it's gonna be ever worse than that. Sit down." Axel said, motioning on the tiny space next to him on the beanie, as he noticed Roxas hovering uncertainly on his feet. Roxas obeyed silently and smiled up at Axel. The redhead leaned down and placed his lips over his own.

The blonde's smile widened against Axel's warm, soft lips, and he pulled away, a faint blush crawling over his face. He was about to lean up and take Axel's lips, when Lear called up the stairs, in a distant sounding shout.

"Axel?"

Axel closed his eyes for a moment, lips tightened together. When he opened his eyes, he grimaced at Roxas, who shrugged. "Be right back, Roxy."

"Sure."

Axel gave Roxas a quick kiss on his cheek, before rising and opening the door with such force that it banged against the wall. Axel's footsteps down the stairs faded, and Roxas heard the buzz of voices downstairs.

Feeling out of place and fidgety, Roxas rose with difficulty from the beanie and walked over to the window. He pulled back the curtains a little and smiled. Then he sighed and let the curtains drop back into place. He sat down at Axel's desk, which was piled with books, papers, pens, all askew. The guitar leant up against the table. The only part of the table that was reasonably tidy was the edge, where a small battered notebook sat invitingly. His curiosity was piqued, and a hand made to pick it up.

"No." He told himself. He couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't just pick up Axel's things and read through them. But he picked it up anyway and flicked through it, just to see, he told himself. Just to see.

His own name caught his eye.

"_I need a new job, plus...to be honest, I'd do anything for Roxas, he'd only have to ask. I'm in that deep, now. Kinda fast, huh? Sometimes I think how on Earth could we have fallen in love with each other so quickly? Don't it usually take weeks, months, years, in some cases? It's mystifyin'. Maybe we're soul mates. Yeah, I like that idea. Soul mates."_

Roxas smiled, feeling the tears cloud his vision. He sniffed and flicked to the beginning of the notepad, spinning around idly in the chair as he read from that first day, 15th June. Time passed slowly around him as he became engrossed in Axel's diary – that was what he assumed Axel called it – and he didn't hear Axel return up the stairs and into the room.

Axel saw Roxas, spinning around on the seat and smiled. "Sorry I was so long."

Roxas jumped and returned the smile, holding up the notepad. Axel's smile faded just a little, and he walked closer to the blonde.

"Well." Roxas began, and Axel froze, biting his lip hard. "I'm a, what?" He flicked through the diary and nodded. "A 'real cutie', am I?" Roxas smirked, and picked out more bits from the entries. "I 'do this thing with my spikes', right? Like this?" Roxas ran his hand through his hair, smirk becoming more pronounced as Axel blushed almost as dark as his hair, and swallowed as if he was trying to control himself.

"Oh, and I'm a 'scene kid'. Well, sort of, I guess. I _do _like Fall Out Boy." Roxas murmured, enjoying the look on Axel's bright red face. "You know something?" He took a step closer to Axel, and, taking the redhead's hand, leant up to kiss the base of Axel's throat. Roxas bit his lip, drawing blood, and tip-toed up enough to spread the blood onto Axel's lips.

"I think we're soul mates too." Roxas finished, his voice turning husky and breathless. Axel smiled, and licked the blood from his lips, then Roxas's lips.

"Glad you think so too, Roxy."

"Hey."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Yeah?"

Roxas took a deep breath, and gave a shaky smile. "Do you think your mom or dad might call for you again any time soon?"

Axel blinked, confused, and shook his head. "Naw. Shouldn't think so. Why?"

Putting on his innocent face – eyes open wide, lips straight, a little shrug of the shoulders – he said, "Maybe you should shut the door."

Axel's green eyes widened, his mouth curving into a sly smile. "And why is that, Roxy?"

"You'll see," was all Roxas replied with.

(-squeal- And that's a wrap! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this. Like I said, I LOVE YOU ALL. I feel funny. I may write a lemon one-shot with these two. Expect that soon? Yes. Oh, and Lear is pronounced 'Leah'. I thought of just calling her Lea (you know), but I thought "No! Lea is Axel, and no one else shall be Lea!" But it's similar. And I cannot confirm this, but there may be a sequel. Keep em peeled. I LOVE YOU ALL.)


End file.
